Gryffindor Heart
by GryffindorGirl4422
Summary: A Gryffindor Princess falls inlove with the Slytherin Prince. They get married and have five children, this is their story. Well mainly mine. I'm Calliope Alba Malfoy and a Gryffindor.This is the story of the malfoy children, espeshily Calliope the middle child of five. Watch as she falls inlove, gets in trouble and tries to live upto her name and prove all the steriotypes wrong!


**Hey I havnt written a story in a really really long time so please read and review it really help if I've made mistakes or anything. So share the love.** **Sometimes their will be songs in this sotry but I'll usually let you know. I do not own any of the Harry Potter world only my own characters I've created**.

* * *

Gryffindor Heart by TheYoungestMalfoy

Chapter one: Crash Tackle

Calliope's POV

I have what feels like a million siblings but that really isn't true at all. Theirs Lyra Nymphadora Malfoy who's just about to start her first year at Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry with the rest of us. Dad's praying she gets put in Slytherin. Then theirs me and my twin brother, Alexander Braxton Malfoy who's 5th year in Slytherin. Then theirs our older brother and sister also twins. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy & Thalia Cassiopia Malfoy both 6th years in Gryffindor. Oh and I almost forgot I'm Calliope Alba Malfoy, 5th year in Gryffindor.

Yeah were a big family with extraordinary parents known as, Draco Luscious Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger. Yes you did hear me right and I know what you thinking a Slytherin and a Gryffindor but their totally in love still which can be gross no wonder they have so many kids. Hahaha. But the 5 of us are divided between their former houses Gryffindor and Slytherin and besides the Weasleys and Potters were one of the biggest families all at school together but then again the Potters and Weasleys are pretty much family to. I should totally stop rambling. Back to what I was saying.

Well In Slytherin in our family theirs only Alexander, much to dads sadness. Well at the moment anyway Lyra is his last hope. Alex is in his 5th year (and my twin) and in his year and house is his best friends Albus Potter (yes the son of Harry and Ginny Potter) and Andrew Zambini. Alexander has chocolate brown hair the exact same shade as our mother but its straight with a slight wave and hangs long and in his face, he's got dads piercing silver eyes as well along with dad's height. As for me I have long platinum blonde hair and the same silver grey eyes as my father but mine have small flecks of chocolate brown through them. Though at the moment I had my platinum blonde hair dip dyed pink at the ends much to my mother's amusement and my dad's horror. I'm not tall short and petite with my mother's and older sisters curvy figure. I was lucky enough to have my best friends in my house, Dominique Weasley and Rose Weasley (their cousins).

Thalia and Scorpius were pretty close being the eldest and twin and being in the same house. Their best friend is James Potter (theirs an ongoing joke that James and Thalia will end up together). Thalia has dirty blonde hair that hangs in long ringlets down her back and has chocolate brown eyes with small flecks of silver. She's a little bit taller than me with the same petite curvy figure. Scorpius on the other hang had platinum blonde hair and looks exactly like my dad, eyes and all. Then last but definitely not least there's Lyra She's got mum's exact colour hair like Alex but it hangs in soft waves down her tiny frame. She's got soft brown eyes with flecks of silver.

I was pulled out of my thoughts and my diary when I felt and heard the train stop before looking up and realising we were already at Hogsmead Station. I walked out of the compartment grabbing my bag on the way before starting the walk up toward the castle.

"Callie! Calliope Alba Malfoy!" I turned around to see my brother walking up towards me quickly with his two best friends in tow behind him. He was grinning at me like a loon and it made me start to worry.

"Hey Alex what's up? Why the yelling?" I asked trying to hold back laughter because by the looks of it Alex had made his friends run with him all the way from the station trying to catch up with me and they honestly looked like they might fall over from exhaustion.

"One you walk to fast, two because where are the girl?" He asked. He was question the absence of my two best friends. Whom I couldn't find at Kings Cross Station or on the train or when we arrived at Hogsmead. So my theory was they would show up sooner or later.

"That's a good question haven't been able to find them but I'm sure they will show up. Hey Albus, Hey Andrew." I said smiling at my brothers best friends. They both grinned back at me.

"Hey Callie, did you miss us. I know you did you don't even have to answer." I laughed at Andrew who had now thrown his arm around my shoulder.

"How did you know I missed you guys, both of you so much couldn't bare it thank goodness were back at school." I laughed and stuck my tongue out at them.

"Of course you did Cal how could you not. So where are my cousins?" Said Albus. Two of his cousins from is huge family were my best friends and partners in crime.

"Who knows but I hear the great hall calling my name so bye." I grinned at them and ran out of Andrews grip and away Albus and my brother who was calling my name as I ran the last way little way till the castle, looking like a complete loon no doubt.

When I reached the great hall I breathed in a sigh of relief, I loved my house and family but there was nothing like being back at Hogwarts. I walked down the hall toward the Gryffindor table saying hi to people as I went before plopping myself down in a spare seat. Not long after I was joined by a laughing Scorpius and James Potter.

"Hey baby Sis what's up where are Rose and Dom?" My brother asked. What was with everyone today. I sighed before replying.

"Hey guys, um I don't really know where they are but they better hurry up the sorting will start soon." As I said this I saw flashes of colour fly by.

Then all of a sudden I felt myself falling off my chair, two bodies falling on top of me the extra weight feeling like it was going to crush me. I hit the ground with a thump and knew there would be a lovely bruise on my back by the morning. I opened my eyes and looked at the two culprits and the cores of my fall. My two lost but now found best friends. I was greeted with two girls grinning like bloody loons. One with flaming red hair, Rose Weasley, Uncle Ron and Aunty Lavenders Eldest and Dominique Weasley Bill and Fleur's middle child. I couldn't help grin back at them, ignoring the pain they'd coursed my back.

"Hey a simple hug would have been fine, no tackle need." We all burst into laughter knowing everyone in the great hall, teachers included, was looking at us like we were mad! We quickly hurried back up onto the bench still laughing and got comfortable in our seats.

"So where have you to been all day hm? It was very lonely on the train." They both gave me guilty smiles.

"We tried finding you then we couldn't so we just found a compartment. Then we thought of this lovely greeting we could give you and how happy and surprised you would be." Dominique said laughing as she went.

"It was a lot less dramatic in theory Callie. Hope you're backs okay." Said my ever so sensible Rose. Her bright auburn hair hung in a long braid down her back.

"You lot are mad and that's all there is to it." I noticed my older sister taking the seat across from me; she was shaking her head at our antics but still couldn't help laughing herself.

All of a sudden the big oak doors of the great hall open and professor Flitwick leads in all the first year and near the front see him my little sister smiling brightly and chatting to Lily Potter; James and Albuses little sister. They both looked around in awe. I smiled at Lyra's excitement, her hair hung in a low pony tail at the bottom of her neck, soft waves flowing down her back and her eyes shone.

Professor Flitwich quickly moved through the names and I only started listening when I my little sisters name. "Lyra Nymphadora Malfoy" Professor Flitwich called her up onto the stage. she walked up with a little more confidence than the other kids besides a few like Lily Potter and the Weasleys that were starting this year there always was some. The hat was place on her head as she sat down on the stage it mumbled for a bit like it did with everyone.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted in a loud voice. Gryffindor house shouted and cheered along with a few Slytherins of which included Alex, Albus and Andrew. Lyra stood up from her stool and grinned like only a Malfoy could before walking over to our table and sitting in-between Lily and Scorpius. The rest of the sorting passed quickly before. Head Mistress McGonagall stood up to for her speech, the whole hall when silent.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizdary first years and welcome also to older students and staff. I hope you all had a lovely break and are ready to either just start you education, continue it or readying to finish. I would like to remind you that the Forbidden forest is that Forbidden." Head Mistress McGonagall in a high voice, looking over towards the Gryffindor table and from what I'm told Dumbledore used to do the same thing but his eyes cast on the same house but then it was over Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and yes my mother, Hermione. The golden trio.

"Mr Filch would all so like to remind you that all Weasley products are forbidden and the lists of other forbbien objects to have in the school are on a list next to his office door."She smiled before concluding. "Now everyone please dig in and classes start tomorrow. Enjoy." She smiled and clapped as the food appeared on the house tables.

I looked around me; Thalia was in deep conversation with Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley, Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleur's oldest child. Scorpius was clearly plotting with James. Lily and Lyra were looking around the hall excitedly and chatting away. I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Alex catch my eye as he talked to his mates; he threw me a grin before going back to the conversation. Aiden Nott and Clarissa Zambini 6th years in Slytherin smiled and waved at me and I waved back making a mental not to go have a chat with them tomorrow. Uncle Ron's daughter and Rose's younger sister Violet sat with Ruby Nott laughing and looking as though they were going to fall off their chair's if they laughed any harder. I noted there were a lot of people I considered family outside of my actual family now at Hogwarts.

I turned back to Rose and Dominique. Who were staring at and playing with the end of my hair.

"Calliope Alba Malfoy you have to do this to my hair to but a different colour." I unlike my friends were bought up with muggle things such as hair dye and knew they would be interested.

"Most definitely I was hoping you would say that. You want some to Rosie" I asked her in a sweet voice. She looked hesitant but smiled and nodded anyway.

"Alright then let's go I'm down." Dom said as we stood up. People were starting to leave and head of to their dorm rooms or more likely the common rooms to hang out. I linked my arms through my best friends as we started walking out of the great hall attracting a lot of attention as we went.

* * *

**Please Read and review. Share the love :)**

**Hollie 3 xxx**


End file.
